nerffandomcom-20200223-history
N-Strike Elite
N-Strike Elite is a current series of Nerf blasters that was released in stores on August 1, 2012.Nerf Nation (2012-05-18). Drumroll please....... Facebook.com. Details Performance It is stated by Nerf that these blasters will have ranges up to seventy-five foot ranges and new Elite Darts compared to N-Strike's advertised thirty-five foot stock range. This will be achieved because some of the blasters have direct plunger firing systems rather than their predecessors' previous reverse plunger firing systems. A confirmed flat range testFoam From Above (2012-06-12). Foam From Above: Forever at Play: Nerf N-strike Elite Press kit! foamfromabove.blogspot.com. by Foam From Above shows that the Retaliator and Rampage have a firing range of about fifty to sixty feet, meaning that the advertised range is angled. The Hail-Fire has similar ranges of around forty-five to fifty feet. Versions of the blasters released outside of the United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Sweden will not have the advertised seventy-five foot firing range. To keep with other countries' safety standards, N-Strike Elite blasters will only have a firing range of fifteen meters (about fifty feet) Nerf Nation (2012-04-16). We know that a few.... Facebook.com. The version of this series which only claims to fire up to 15m, in order to comply with some countries' safety standards, have a grey rather than orange trigger. All the direct plunger blasters are fitted with a weaker spring and the flywheel blasters are fitted with some sort of 'limiter' which prevents the flywheels from spinning really fast. Voltage mods on the flywheel blasters will bring the range on par with the seventy-five feet versions. Because the fifteen meter direct plunger blasters have near-identical internals to the seventy-five feet versions, any modifications done to fifteen meter blasters will likely have the same performance as an identically modded seventy-five feet Elite blaster. History It is a direct successor from the popular N-Strike series. It also seems that many of the current N-Stike Elite blasters are upgraded versions of regular N-Strike blasters, except for the Hail-Fire, Stryfe, Rough Cut 2x4,and Triad EX-3. The Retaliator, Rampage, and Stockade were released and given a soft release in some retail stores prior to August 1. The Hail-Fire was also released early prior to September 9. On September 8, a Wired articleJason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design | Wired.com. Wired.com. mentioned two blasters that will be released in fall of 2013: the Stryfe and the Rough Cut 2x4. These blasters, however, were released much sooner than originally expected. The Firestrike, the Strongarm, and the Stryfe were given a soft release in some stores for December 2012. Color scheme N-Strike Elite blasters all have a new unique color scheme, sporting blue, orange, grey and white paint jobs. The packaging colors resemble the packaging of the new Super Soakers. N-Strike Elite products Blasters Products Trivia *The series name may have been derived from the previously released Nerf N-Strike Elite video game. *The series is the first line of clip-fed blasters to feature a direct plunger system since the Longshot CS-6 and Stampede ECS. *The series continued the usage of tactical rails, a trend that started in its predecessor series, N-Strike. References External links *N-Strike Elite on the Nerf website Category:Nerf series